We Did It!
by True Blue Chan
Summary: On the night Voldemort was defeated, Charles Potter, elder twin to Harry was declared the boy-who-lived. How wrong everyone can be when staring at the light, Dumbles,Potter bashing. Slash: LVHP, SBRL


**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story belong to J K Rowling as do the ideas that this story is based on.  
**Pairing:**Harry/Voldemort, implied Remus/Sirius  
**Warnings:**slash: male homosexual relationships, mature content, Dumbledore/Potter Bashing, OCCness

* * *

**We did it!**

_BANG!_

The day everyone feared had come to pass. Voldemort, formerly known as Tom Riddle had finally managed to do it. The Dark Lord who had been reduced to a mere spirit for thirteen years before rising again, managed to break down the wards surrounding Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Voldemort had begun a war to purge the Wizarding World of muggle-borns, or that is what everyone believed. He just wanted to rid the Wizarding World of Muggles to stop magic from disappearing. He had actually been gaining favor when Dumbledore had started spreading lies of Voldemort torturing and killing many. What no one dared ask was where the supposed battles were taking place. The only people Voldemort actually killed or tortured were those who were traitors. Dumbledore wished simply for the worlds to merge.

On the fateful Halloween Night that was famous for his fall; he had gone to the house on the information that a prophecy stated that a child was to be born who would bring the Wizarding World to its knees in chaos. He was trying to save people when he threw the killing curse hoping to help but was instead reduced to a pathetic form. He then perfected a spell which restored him using blood from an enemy. After that, he slowly returned to a youthful appearance. The potion had made him turn into a fourteen year old, the same age as the person whose blood he used. However he aged himself to be around seventeen at the time, twenty now.

As the doors to the Great Hall were thrown open as students began to panic. It had just been supper but now many were trapped in cages that covered the benches they sat on. The Slytherin table and some from other tables were free but not many students were.

Many were looking to Dumbledore or the Potter family, their heroes. Surely any of the powerful teachers or the Boy-Who-Lived, Charles Potter, would be able to defeat Lord Voldemort. Every Wizard knew that since Albus Dumbledore had declared Charles Potter had defeated the Dark Lord once.

"Good Evening Tom." Dumbledore greeted grimly as he rose. "I was unaware you would be joining us tonight."

James and Lily Potter, who sat to the right of Dumbledore like they always did, hugged their son Charles close knowing that Voldemort was here for their precious boy. "You are a fool to come here." James spat out bravely. "Albus and Charles are here. You can't win!"

Harry Potter, younger twin of Charles watched from his seat at the Slytherin table. He was not in a cage like the rest of the 'light' wizarding family children. HE was not panicing like everyone thought he should. To be honest, he was actually enjoying watching as the others paniced. He knew the truth about Voldemort's methods due to talking to his best friends Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambini. While his family had hated him, his friends had made him open up. Still he knew he was still second best. His parents had made sure he knew that every single day. He was not the special chosen one who was supposed to save the Wizarding World. No he was a waste of space, a pain and not worthy of his name.

Voldemortstarted to laugh at James. "Why should I be concerned about that brat? As for you Albus, you are aging and not like what you were in your prime." He stated flipping his hood down to revel a gorgeous raven haired man with a complete aristorcratic look with deep blood colored eyes. His hair was perfectly combed to match the air of power he gave off with his intimidating height.

"I beat you once, I can do it again!" Charles stated bravely. Many were nodding with him. He was so much like his father in every way except his fiery red hair he had gotten from his mother; the rest was a replica of James.

"_You_?!" Tom asked laughing. "You merely were sobbing in your crib while your mother and father were stunned downstairs. If I recall correctly, you pissed yourself like the babe you were."

His declaration was met with loud rounds of laughter from the Death Eaters. Charles turned bright red like his father and mother with bright fury.

"I beat you, just admit it. The Dark Lord was taken down by an infant. You are just too proud to admit it you lying half blood, pureblood wannabe." Charles yelled loudly.

More laughter rang out from the Death Eaters, confusing all those present who did not know that the Death Eaters knew everything about the man they called Master.

Finally Voldemort calmed down and wiped an imaginary tear of mirth from his eye. "Oh I know an infant reduced me, one of the most powerful wizards of the era into something so weak. However you have a fact wrong there."

"What are you speaking of Tom?" Dumbledore asked, confused.

"Harry, could you come up here please?" the Dark Lord asked motioning with his hand. Many of the teachers tried to move, only to find themselves at the wands of Death Eaters and unable to move. Two cloaked figures swarmed down and brought the confused green-eyed boy up to their master. He took the boy's arm and held him so they were chest to back and his wand was at the boy's throat. Leaning down, he hissed softly, _"Just play along. My threatsss are not going to happen."_

"_I know. Draco and Blaissse told me."_Came the whispered reply in parsletounge form the raven haired boy he held. Harry was tiny so the hold was easy. The acceptance form a member of one of the biggest light supporting families was surprising.

_Severus said that the boy was not like his family._ Tom thought as he looked up at the Potter family. "So, what is it going to be, your youngest or your eldest?" he asked smirking as all the teachers and students who were in cages looked on in horror. "Make your choice wisely Potters."

Dumbledore was glaring at Voldemort. "Unhand him Tom. He has nothing to do with this. If it is Charles you want, do not resort to cowardly methods."

Harry felt like crying. Here he was, trapped by an evil wizard under a threat and no one was coming to his aid. _Charles always comes first. Always the hero first. Even Voldemort wants him. I am just a tool._ He though bitterly.

"We would never give up our son. You are a sick monster." Lily finally answered. "We will never let you harm him."

Harry finally started to cry since those words ripped his heart to shreds. It had confirmed what he had denied for so long, that he was not part of the family. Every single insult his family had thrown at him was true. _"I knew it, I am a freak."_ He whispered quietly.

Upon hearing those words, crimson eyes flared with disgust and hatred towards the Potters. "Fine, I guess you made your choice you ignorant fools." He said coldly. _"Harry, do you wisssh to join me?"_

The slight shift of the head in a positive nod was all he needed as he scooped the broken teen into his arms. "I told you to choose wisely Potters. You made the wrong choice." He stated with an evil smirk.

"What do you mean Tom?" the defeater of Grindlewald asked.

"My name is not Tom to you." He snapped angrily as some magic flared to cover him and Harry. "I told you that I was defeated by an infant, but the brat was wrong as to who it was." Everyone became quiet trying to piece together what exactly Voldemort meant. A look of understanding dawned on a few shocked faces as many Death Eaters began to laugh at the pathetic picture they made. Harry looked up with confused water emerald.

"That is impossible. Dumbledore himself stated it was Charles. That _boy_never showed any signes of being magical until he was older." James yelled in denial.

"He hid it James." A cloaked figure stated as they walked up to Voldemort and took the stunned raven into his arms. The voice was familiar to everyone. With a free hand, the man flipped his hood and revealed the face of Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather.

"You traitor." Lily cried sending a hex at the man. Sirius dodged easily while holding his godson close. A stunner shot from behind the man and instantly hit the red-headed target.

"Don't you care about your son?" Sirius shot at them as James revived his wife. "I was holding him and he could have been hit."

"That _thing_ is not a Potter." James shouted.

"My _cub_ is not a thing Potter." The cloaked man who shot the stunner growled. Remus walked up revealing himself to them. Both he and Sirius had joined the Death Eaters after finding Harry so neglected. "He is my cub and Siri's pup. You will never hurt him again you monsters."

"You're the monsters, you traitors." Both the elder Potters spat.

"Don't insult my fathers!" Harry shouted looking up defiantly at the Potters. He always considered Sirius and Remus his parents. The shout made both men's hearts sore. They never got tired of Harry calling them things like father or even Daddy.

"Remus, Sirius, I am highly disappointed in you two. How could you betray those you love?" the Light Lord asked.

"We never did." Sirius stated coldly. "We love Harry, not those in the Order of the Fried Chicken."

Voldemort placed a calming hand on the enraged man's shoulder. "You have him now." He placated. Turning his gaze up to the Head Table, he smirked and began to speak so everyone could hear him. "You all have made the wrong choice. You have lost."

During the whole fight, no one had noticed Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy sneak behind the old wizard and begin a complex spell, chanting quietly in a long Latin incantation.

"Signum quis vos pendo plurimus!" both shouted at once, drawing everyone's attention as a stream of dark red light flowed from the two wizards to Dumbledore. Everyone in the room watched the ancient looking wizard yell out in pain for a few minutes before falling to his knees. Cheers rose from the Death Eaters. Voldemort walked forward and blasted the table blocking his path to bits.

"How does it feel old man?" Tom sneered. "That curse literally translates to 'Seal what you value most' and is an old spell used by warring nations. It was so hard to find but worth it. If you were not such a power driven manipulator, that spell would never have worked."

Those in the cages were looking horrified while those who supported Voldemortwere grinning. They had won, so what was not to smirk about.

"I can still win." Charles shouted. "Stupefy!" Everyone watched Tom Riddle wave off the spell like an annoying fly. "Incarcerous! Incidere. Exuro ut ornus!" Many were stunned by the flaming hex not many could use.

Voldemort however was annoyed. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted. "Incarcerous." All three Potters were bound to the wall behind them. "You brat are nothing. I will now tell you why you all failed." He picked up the Wizard he once feared by the neck of his robes and then whispered a hex in parsletounge which caused the old man to go flying across the hall and bind to the wall facing him. "You all believed this pathtic old man spouted. You lied and cheated. We were simply trying to protect magic. One night I was informed of a fake prophecy stating that a child was going to be born that would destroy the world I cherished. I went to stop this child since the prophecy stated his child could not live. I admit I was wrong. What I did not expect was for the whole thing to be a lie." Trewlany suddenly flew to join Dumbledore. "What I did not know was that this fraud created two separate fake 'prophecies' that destroyed many lives. So when I attacked, I was surprised when the boy I stood over, shot my spell back at me. I know why too now, he was mine." He stated with a grin. "You all put your faith in the wrong child. Harry was the infant I attacked you fools!" Tom walked down to Sirius and took a shocked Harry into his arms. "Soul mates cannot kill each other. I had to wait so long to find mine since it tok a while to create a being with enough magic to match my own. It was fated that I return to a spirit for a while so my age could be dawn back to what it is now."

Harry's wide eyes looked up at him. "Soul mates?" he asked quietly.

"Magic always creates someone for each person. Your fathers are a prime example."

"Why?"

"_I am sssorry I attacked you before. Had I known, I would have done it differently."_

"_I am not a wassste of ssspace? I am worth it?"_

"_Yess."_

The sincerity in Voldemort's eyes made him so happy. He knew his fathers loved him but for someone else to say it made it feel so true. Forgetting himself, he hugged his new soul mate and laughing merrily.

All those supporting the Dark Lord clapped as Tom gave Harry a kiss on the lips and hugging him fiercely.

"You did it Voldemort." Harry stated happily kissing him on the cheek.

"It is just Tom, Harry." He said laughing happily. "And yes we did.

* * *

**Latin spell translation:**  
**Signum quis vos pendo plurimus** – Seal what you value most  
**Incidere** – Cut  
**Exuro ut ornus** – Burn to ash

**Author's note:**Hope you like it. The inspiration for this came from reading Faust VII's _Why? _Please review. Digi-hugs to you all and happy holidays! **~TBC~**


End file.
